Prince of the Demon's
by Bloody Wolf Demon
Summary: This story is about Naruto being the Prince of the Demon's. Read Naruto's Life to get past life.


Sorry people, but I am doing yet another new beginning. I am bored so that is why. Happy holidays.

I am here to tell you my adventures with my Master named Kyuubi. (Read what happened in the first chapter, but not the rest.) When he and I left the village when I was three I was forever changed. I turned into a hanyou or what you mortals call a half demon. That happened when Master decided my human body was too weak to handle his so called training process. I think it was a way to almost kill me.

Master trained me with all his knowledge. Since he was the king of demons he knew all the jutsu's in the whole entire world. He knows the one's invented in the past in the present. But he told me I was the one who was going to make the most jutsu's. He said I was gifted with the power to make any jutsu I wanted. Master gave me a notebook where I could write all my new jutsu's in it. He also gave it a magical property so it had unlimited pages.

Master also told me to draw profiles on everybody found in the ninja world. That part was easy because with Master's knowledge of all jutsu's he also knew information about everybody. He knows that back in my old village the head of the Hyuuga clan abuses his daughter and that the man named Itachi is going to destroy the Uchiha clan soon because of what the Uchiha's shall do.

Even though he knows all people he gave me the notebook so I could write my own opinion about the people when I met them. Also with that profile notebook he gave me a kunai that infused with my chakra could turn into anything or had anything I wanted on it. An example would be that I could turn it into a pencil when I wrote in my notebooks and I could make a lethal poison appear on top of the kunai.

The last gift Master gave me was all his powers. I could turn into Master's true form with all of his mighty nine tails. I had all of Master's elemental powers. I could control fire, water, earth, wind, lightning, life, and death. With this elemental power I could do anything with them. I could kill or give life to anyone or anything I ever met in my immortal life. The life of an immortal is hard because Master has had it and gave it to me.

Finally with all of Master's powers I shall get his rank of the King of the Demons. The only bad thing is that the age of being the King of the Demons is sixteen and I am not yet sixteen. So right now I am the Prince of the Demons. I hold the power over the demons like Master. But the demons do not respect me like they do to Master. Soon I shall lead over them with their respect and their power.

I know what you are thinking. How can a thirteen year old hanyou be King or even Prince of the Demons? I can and I shall because of the power of the nine tailed Master. You may also be wondering why the ten tailed demon does not take over the role of the King. He is lazy and does not want to. I know this because Master wanted me to meet all of the tailed demons.

I met all of them when I was about ten years old to ask them to help me. To help me was too let me have their powers. To do this the tailed demons were to be sealed in me instead of other people around the world. Those demons agreed because the demon's wanted to at least be in a strong vessel. With the rest of the tailed demons power and their knowledge I shall soon be King. King of the Demon's and the strongest person ever found in the whole entire world. I shall be King of the Demon's.

Since being the Prince of the Demon's my appearance is much more different than a human's or a demon's. I have characistics of a demon and a human. I am shaped like a human but have some body parts of a demon. I have claws on my hands and feet which I hide with black gloves on my hands and black bandages on feet. I have fox teeth which I hide with a blood red scarf. Finally I have blood red slitted eyes in which I hide with the blackest sunglasses that you could find. I wear a pure black shirt and a black jacket with sleeves that end at the elbow.

On the back of my jacket it says Prince of the Demon's. I have black cargo pants with millions of pockets. The pockets hold many items that I don't even know of. The pants also end with red flames. I have no shoes on because my claws on my feet do not like to hide. Lastly on my arms I have a fox on my right. It ends on the back of my hand. On the back of my hand is the most evil fox head with black fur and blood red slitted eyes. On my left arm is a wolf representing the ten tailed demon wolf. It ends on the back of my hand. On my hand under the glove is a wolf head with black fur with red slitted eyes.

Not many people see my appearance. I hide it so no one can see me. No one can know what I am until I am sixteen. I am also keeping my name Naruto so the people shall wonder about me. The people shall wonder because Master wants me to go back to my home village so people can know and see what I shall become. Master also shall let me use my powers when I get there, but not so soon. I am going back to the village to participate in the Chuunin exams.

I shall be allowed because in my travels I went into the sound village and met the snake sannin. He only knows barely enough of my power, but knows I have many so he accepted me and allowed me to be a part of his nin that were going to participate in the Chuunin exams. Those teammates of mine are not my friends. I am using them like they think they are using me. After the Chuunin exams I shall stay in my home village to become a jounin and come of the age of sixteen to show my true power.

The rest of my story shall be of the Chuunin exams and the rest of my life. Soon enough I shall be King of the Demon's. Three more years then I shall rule.

Happy Holidays said I named Bloody Wolf Demon.


End file.
